Bliss
by charismatic
Summary: ginny/draco fic for you d/g lovers like me. ^_^ it's finished btw.


A/N: Draco and Ginny Fic! It has a little twist to it. It's finished also!  
  
Bliss  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were sitting outside of Hogwarts talking about their plans for their summer and just enjoying being with one another.  
  
"You'll come visit me sometime?" Draco asked staring into his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
"I don't think our parents would approve of that." Ginny said. Sometimes, she couldn't believe that she was dating her ex-enemy.  
  
"True. But I don't think they'll approve of this either." Draco said while bending down to kiss the side of her neck which made Ginny giggle.  
  
She brought her lips up to his and they met in a soft and gentle kiss.  
  
"Mmm.." Ginny whispered with a huge smile plastered on her cheery lips.  
  
"I'm going to miss not doing this for two months." Draco said dejectedly.  
  
"Me too. But let's make the best of it now." Ginny said kissing him once more on the lips.  
  
After an hour, Professor McGonagall called all students to get ready to go home. Ginny and Draco broke away from their kisses. When they got to Platform 9 and ¾ , she gave him one last kiss on the lips before they went their separate ways.  
  
"I'll miss you." Ginny said still holding on to his hand.  
  
"We'll owl each other." Draco said.  
  
"Bye." Ginny said and she went through to meet her mum and dad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summer flew by quickly for both Draco and Ginny. Draco with his private Quidditch lessons and Ginny with the commotion going on in The Burrow. Harry was often over their house but she no longer turned red at everything he did. She outgrew her crush for him since her 4th year. She was going to start her 6th year at Hogwarts soon. She couldn't wait to see Draco. A month without his kisses was just torture.  
  
The day before Draco had to go back to Hogwarts, he was called to his father's study.  
  
"Draco." Lucius Malfoy said firmly.  
  
"Yes father?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have heard from my sources that you are getting close to that Weasley girl, is that true?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Uh." Draco was tongue-tied. He didn't know if he should tell his father about his relationship with Ginny.  
  
"If you are, that's excellent." Lucius said sensing the silence he was getting from his son.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked in disbelief. His father hated the Weasley's. He always called them the Muggle-loving family.  
  
"Yes. That would be perfect for our plan." Lucius said while pouring himself some expensive wine.  
  
"What plan?" Draco asked. He did not like the sound of this at all. Plans usually meant killing people in the Malfoy household.  
  
"You'll lure the Weasley girl to us and then her brother will most definitely tell Harry Potter to come save her which will give us the chance to kill him once and for all, and also the Weasley girl. Now this time, Voldemort's plans will succeed. We will be awarded for this. Understand?" Lucius said.  
  
Draco could not believe what he had just heard. Us meant the Death Eaters. They wanted to kill Ginny. He could not let that happen. "But I'm not close to that Weasley girl."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Lucius asked with a raise of his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Why would I associate with that Muggle-loving girl?" Draco said.  
  
"But I have heard that you were seen talking to her." Lucius said.  
  
"It's only for teasing." Draco said.  
  
"I'll be watching you closely this year." Lucius said.  
  
Draco knew his father didn't seem to believe him. But that's ok, he thought, I'll just have to show him. The only way he could do this was to break it off with Ginny. He couldn't bear to see her die. No way in hell. He loved her too much to even see her hurt.  
  
"Well I better start getting ready to pack." Draco said.  
  
"Yes, you should." Lucius said nodding his head while taking a sip of his expensive wine.  
  
Draco quickly left the room. All he could think about was how to break it off with Ginny. It was for the best. This was the only way to save her. Maybe one day, they'll have a chance to be together. He missed her tremendously and now he had to break up with her. He sat there on his bed shaking his head. It's not fair, he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, it was all hectic in the Weasley household. Ron was complaining about his soggy sandwich while Ginny tried to find her book. They all managed to get to Platform 9 and ¾ on time.  
  
Ginny quickly went through the barrier and started to smile. She was going to see Draco today. She couldn't wait. She had been waiting for too long. Her parents didn't know she was going out with him but Ron, Harry, and Hermione did but they were sworn to secrecy not to tell. Ron still hated Malfoy but there was nothing he could do to stop his sister from falling in love. He was dating Hermione right now. The two bickered on like an old married couple already. Harry, on the other hand, was not seeing anyone. He dated Cho Chang last year but it didn't work out.  
  
She quickly spotted Draco talking with Crabbe and Goyle. She quickly walked over to him.  
  
"Hi." Ginny said shyly as she was meeting him for the first time.  
  
"Hey." Draco said monotonously. "I'll meet you guys later after the sorting." He told Crabbe and Goyle. The two grumbled a bit but left.  
  
"So how was your summer?" Ginny asked. Her eyes were sparkling with joy.  
  
"It was fine." Draco said. He looked away from her eyes.  
  
Ginny didn't know what was wrong with Draco. "Let's get on the train." They got on and put their bags next to them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked with deep concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Draco said gruffly. This was getting too hard for him, he thought, he better break up with her or else everything would be ruined.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I think we should break up." Draco said quickly.  
  
"What-t?" Ginny asked in disbelief hoping she had heard wrong.  
  
"I-want-to-break-up." Draco said again.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's just better that way." Draco said avoiding any eye contact with her.  
  
"I don't get it." Ginny said.  
  
"If you really want to know, I don't love you anymore." Draco said firmly. This was killing him to do this to her.  
  
She looked straight into his eyes. Tears had started forming. "You can't mean this." She whispered.  
  
You have to do this, Malfoy. Do you want her to die? "Yes I do. I don't love you anymore." He said this finally looking straight into her eyes. He felt his heart breaking.  
  
Ginny took one step and hugged him. She started crying on him. Both their hearts were breaking that moment. They stayed like that for awhile before she broke away. Her eyes were all red and puffy.  
  
"Draco." She whispered.  
  
"I have to go." He said quickly and went out of the compartment.  
  
Before she had a chance to stop him, he was already gone.  
  
No, she thought, this has to be a nightmare. Her body was completely numb. She sat down on her seat.  
  
Suddenly, Lana Lee, Ginny's best friend came into her compartment.  
  
"Ginny!" Lana exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you." After realizing that Ginny had puffy red eyes, she asked, "Ginny, what happened?"  
  
This only made Ginny cry harder. Lana went over to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok. You can tell me." Lana said patting Ginny lightly on the back.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening, Lana." Ginny said sobbing.  
  
"What happened?" Lana asked.  
  
"Draco..he broke up with me." Ginny choked out the last part.  
  
"When was this?" Lana asked. She could not believe it. Draco and Ginny looked so in love. How could he change his heart in two months?  
  
"Just before you came in." Ginny said. She wiped away a tear.  
  
"That heartless waspish-headed weasel!" Lana exclaimed. This made Ginny laugh a little. Lana was always using Shakespearean insults.  
  
"Thank you for cheering me up a bit." Ginny said.  
  
"No problem. You know what he deserves?" Lana asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A shrewish whey-faced foot-licker."  
  
They broke out into laughter. Ginny was so grateful for her friend. Lana was always there to cheer her up. Ginny was going to try to forget about Draco for the night. She needed some fun.  
  
They got to Hogwarts sooner than they thought. Ginny and Lana had already changed into their robes. They watched while Hagrid called the first years.  
  
"Do you remember our first year?" Lana asked.  
  
"Definitely. I was so nervous." Ginny said.  
  
The Sorting ended before they knew it and they feasted on the food. Ginny was trying not to look at the Slytherian table the whole night. When they all finished eating, she quickly got to bed but it took her a long time before she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, she was the first Gryffindor to get up and go to the Great Hall for breakfast. The only other person that was awake was(a/n: dun dun dunnnnnnn. It's Draco!) Pansy Parkinson. (a/n: OR NOT!) She was pigging out on the food at she was usually doing. Ginny could not stand her. She finished her breakfast as quickly as she could and headed back to her dorm room to get her books when she bumped right into someone.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
The voice was awfully familiar. She looked up to see herself staring right into gray eyes. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Gin-." Draco started to say before being interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"I have to go." Ginny said quickly and walked as fast as she could away from him.  
  
He wanted to call her back but he knew he couldn't do that. He sighed and went into the Great Hall.  
  
"OH DRACO, LOVE!" Pansy shrieked across the Great Hall the second Draco stepped in.  
  
"Hey Pansy." Draco addressed her politely. He couldn't stand the girl, she had a major crush on him ever since their first year.  
  
"I saved you some pumpkin juice." Pansy said flirtatiously.  
  
"Um..thanks." Draco said. She was creeping him out.(a/n: *giggles* poor Draco.)  
  
"So are you busy tomorrow?" Pansy asked.  
  
He was about to say yes but then he stopped himself. This was it. He just had to show his father he was in love with Pansy not Ginny and then he could be with Ginny.  
  
"Actually, I'm not." Draco said.  
  
Pansy broke out into an all out grin. "Let's go to Hogsmeade together, Draco." She practically shrieked out.  
  
"Um.sure." Draco said with a forced smile.  
  
"I better go tell Jane this!" She said excitedly. "I'll see you in Potions." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bounced out the Great Hall.  
  
Draco sighed in relief. Finally, he could have some peace to himself before everyone came down to breakfast. This was going to be a long long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By lunchtime, everyone had heard that Draco was going on a date with Pansy. Pansy and her best friend, Jane, had announced it to everyone. Ginny thought she was going to be sick. She still had to go to Potions 7 which she would have with Draco. She skipped Potions 5 because she was just so good at Potions. It was one of her favorite class even though Snape was her teacher. She just had to bear with him. He seem to have liked her better throughout the years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lana, I think I should skip Potions." Ginny moaned.  
  
"But Potions is your favorite class!" Lana exclaimed.  
  
"I know but I can't face Draco now." Ginny exasperated.  
  
"You're going to skip your favorite class just because of a monstrous rump- fed toad?" Lana asked.  
  
"Lana, I think you should stop with the Shakespearean insults." Ginny said.  
  
"But I can't help myself." Lana said laughing a bit.  
  
"What if I break down in Potions?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't want Draco to know I'm still hung up about him especially not in front of Pansy." Ginny continued.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Want me to do an emotion eraser charm on you? It'll only last one class." Lana suggested.  
  
"No it's ok. I have to face him sooner or later." Ginny said. "I'll see you after classes."  
  
"Bye. Good luck!" Lana shouted after Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was one of the first ones to get to class. She sat down in her old seat and started drumming the table with her fingers.  
  
Draco was walking into the Potions classroom when he saw Ginny sitting there looking more beautiful than ever. He wanted to go over to her and give her a kiss. He started walking but suddenly Pansy came into the room.  
  
"Oh Draco!" She shouted out.  
  
"Yes Pansy?" He asked wincing.  
  
"I missed you! Let's go sit somewhere!" She suggested. Either she wanted to torture him or she was just plain stupid, she dragged him all the way where Ginny was sitting and plopped herself down to a seat. Draco had to sit in between Ginny and Pansy. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Oh Draccy." Pansy said dreamily. "I can't wait till our date tomorrow!"  
  
Draco could have sworn he heard Ginny gag.  
  
He just laughed lightly. Soon enough, everyone was in the classroom and Professor Snape came in.  
  
"Today I want you to get into groups of three and figure out the ingredients one would need to make an invisibility potion." He stated. "Every group must need to have the ingredients all ready by the end of this class or you will stay here until you figure it out. Get to work now!" He barked out the last sentence.  
  
"Draccy. I don't get this." Pansy pouted.  
  
"Oh stop it with the Draccy!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?"  
  
Pansy was so taken back that she was speechless for a couple of seconds. Draco was trying hard not to snicker.  
  
"You're just jealous of me." Pansy shouted back.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Right."  
  
"Um..I think we should do the assignment." Draco suggested.  
  
Ginny gave him a glare and the three of them worked for the rest of the period. But it was mostly Ginny and Draco doing the work, Pansy was sitting there fiddling with her hair.  
  
"No, you can't put horsehair as one of the ingredients." Ginny said. "Horsehair is for another potion. You need some goat liver."  
  
"Oops, I guess I forgot." Draco said. He looked over at Ginny who looked cute with her thinking expression.  
  
They finished their assignment in no time while Pansy was sitting there.  
  
"Done." Draco and Ginny said finally. They looked over at each other both grinning at their accomplishment, but realized they weren't a couple anymore, they looked away.  
  
"Excellent." Snape said.  
  
By the end of the period, everyone had got the potion right except for Crabbe and Goyle's group. Ginny was one of the first to leave the classroom.  
  
Draco Malfoy got up the next morning with a headache. It was a Saturday. Oh no, he thought, he had a date with Pansy. Maybe I'll just tell her that I feel sick and can't go. He decided to stay in bed for the act. Pansy finally came into the room looking all dressed up but with way too much make-up.  
  
"Draccy darling. Are you ready?" Pansy asked batting her eyes.  
  
"Uh.Pansy. I don't think I can go. I feel terrible." Draco said in a hoarse tone. He did the best he could sounding sick.  
  
"Oh Draccy. It's okay. We can go next time. You have to get better." Pansy said.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your plans." Draco said.  
  
"I'll just go with Jane." Pansy said. "Feel better Draccy." With that, she left the room.  
  
After he saw that she was gone, he started to get dress. He went down to the Great Hall and ate his breakfast quickly. He wanted to get out for some fresh air. He was walking towards the lake when he saw someone already sitting there. It turned out to be Ginny.  
  
Before he could think about what to do, his feet was already doing the moving.  
  
"Hey." Draco said.  
  
Ginny jumped at the sound of him. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh hi." Ginny said and turned her head back to the lake. Draco plopped himself next to her. Ginny was surprised. She expected him to leave.  
  
"So." They both said at the same time.  
  
"You go first." Draco said.  
  
"Draco, did you mean what you said on the train?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco wanted to say yes but his mouth wouldn't let him. "No."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." Before she could say anything, he leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips.(a/n: come on.. Where are the awwwwwws?) They kissed like they couldn't get enough of each other. He touched her cheek and he felt her shiver. Ginny broke away first.  
  
"So what does this mean? Are you going to stay this way or are you going to go back to your dear Pansy?" Ginny asked. Please say you are going to stay this way, she thought.  
  
"I was never with Pansy." Draco said. He kissed her on the top of her head and slowly kissed her face. Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Why did you want to break up in the first place?" Ginny asked. "I need to know that first before we can be together again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. But I can't be with you." Draco said.  
  
"What-t? Didn't you just we were going back to the way we were?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"I said I was never with Pansy." Draco said.  
  
Ginny quickly stood up. "Then why are we doing this, Draco?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny. But we will never last."  
  
"How do you know? You can't predict the future."  
  
"I love you, Ginny."  
  
"You say you love me, but you don't want to be with me."  
  
"I do want to be with you but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"My father will kill you if I stay with you. He wants to use you to get to Harry."  
  
"I'm not scare of your father."  
  
"Don't you see, Ginny? I don't want to see you get killed. I love you too much. I rather us not be together than never seeing you."  
  
"So you're happy about us not being together?"  
  
"Noo. I can't stand this at all but it's just the way things got to be."  
  
"No it doesn't. Love can conquer all."  
  
"I don't think optimism is the way to go."  
  
"You don't believe in our love?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why can't we be together? We can both fight your father."  
  
"My father is not as weak as you think he is."  
  
"I don't care. I just want to be with the man I love. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"No it's not."  
  
Ginny reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll always love you, Draco."  
  
She was walking away slowly before Draco stopped her.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He bent down and kissed her.  
  
"We'll fight him together." Draco whispered.  
  
They kissed and all she felt was bliss.  
  
*~* THE END *~*  
  
A/N: My first Ginny and Draco fic. What did you think? Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jane and Lana. The other characters are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
